timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Veggie Figures (VeggieTales toyline, 1994-present)
Veggie Figures are a toyline from Learning Curve (now TOMY) based on the VeggieTales series. It has all characters in wood/plastic/steel, but plastic is used for every figure: Box designs & logos: *1994-1999 box design: white background. The ovals in the back are the old design of the video boxes. *2000-2006 box design: yellow background with orange stripes in the background. The box may be purple or blue, if nesscary. There is "Clever, Quirky, Green Leafy Fun!" printed near the top on the 2000 versions of these boxes. *2007-2010 box design: a scene from one of the programs is shown. *2010-present box design: same as previous box design. The logo was the only thing changed. *1994-2000 logo: Learning Curve logo with a red square next to it. The first editions of Bob, Larry (cowboy hat & regular versions), Junior & the Scallions had a grid with Learning Curve Toys on it. *2001-2002 logo: The logo is connected near a red line surrounding the box's corners. *2003-2008 logo: The logo is white, & has red lettering. *2008-2011 logo: A green shooting star with a tint of blue on top of Learning Curve. *2011-present logo: A white square with the blue TOMY sign on it. *1994-1999 Veggie Figures logo: a blue & purple oval connect to each other with VeggieFigures written on both ovals in black lettering. *2000-2010 Veggie Figures logo: a purple box with Big Idea's VeggieFigures inside. Orange lines surround the logo. *2010-present Veggie Figures logo: a yellow red lettered VeggieFigures logo. List of Veggie Figures: *Bob the Tomato (1994-present) *Larry the Cucumber (1994-present) *Larry-Boy (1998-2004, 2008-present) *Junior Asparagus (1994-2005, 2006-present) *Laura Carrot (1996-present) *Jerry Gourd (1996-2005, 2007-present) *Jimmy Gourd (1996-present) *Archibald Asparagus (1995-2000, 2003-present) *Khalil the Caterpillar (2003-present) *Pa Grape (1995-2001, 2003-present) *Mr. Lunt (1997-2005, 2006-present) *Madame Blueberry (1999-present) *Mr. Nezzer (1997-present) *The Scallions 3 pack (1994-2005, 2007-present) *Esther (2000-2004) *King George (2000-2004) *Louis (2000-2004) *Markus the Scribe (2000-2001) *Haman (2000-2004) *Mordecai (2001-2002) *King Nezzer (2000-2004) *Miss Achmenta (2001-present) *Adventures of Larry (2000-2003) *Adventures of Bob (2001-present) *French Peas (1997-present) *The Grapes of Wrath 4-pack (2001-2002, 2006-2009) *Petunia Rhubarb (2006-present) *Larry as Little Joe (2004-present) *"King George and the Ducky" Limited Edition (2006) *Junior as Lyle (2001-2007) *The Great Pie War 8-pack (2001-2005) *Bear Trapped Larry (1999-2001) *Goilath the Giant Pickle (2001-2007) *Battery Powered Bob (1999-2001, 2003-present) *Battery Powered Larry (1999-2001, 2004-present) *Battery Powered Race to the Treehouse Pack (2000-2001, 2005-present) *Battery Powered Junior Asparagus (1999-2000, 2004-2005) *Apollo Gourd (2002-2010, 2012-present) *"Bubble Rap" Larry (2012-present) *"The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas" Larry (2012-present) *"VSN: Pants" Larry (2011-present) *"Where Have All the Staplers Gone?!" Larry (2011-present) *"Sippy Cup" Larry (2010-present) *"Sneeze If You Need To!" Larry (2010-present) *"Monkey" Safari Larry (2009-present) *"Gated Community" Larry with Ball (2007-present) *Ear-a-Corn (2006-present) *Larry, Delivery Man & Biten Pizza (2006-present) *Larry Sings the Blues Musical Figure (2006-present) *Larry as Teacher (2005-present) *Larry & Miss Achmenta (2005-present) *Boyz in the Sink 4-Pack (2004-present) *Larry with Top Hat & Chocolate Bunnies (2002-present) *"Endangered Love" Larry with Barbara Manatee Doll (2001-present) *Yodeling Veterinarian Larry (2000-present) *Larry with Projector (1999-present) *Pirate Larry (1998-present) *Larry with Derby Hat & Rorschach Test (1997-present) *Larry with Sombero (1996-present) *Larry with Towel (1996-present) *Larry with Cowboy Hat (1994-present) *Charlie Pincher (2003-present) *Ellen (1999-present) *The Fib (1999-2004) *The Rumor Weed (2000-2004) *Don Gourdon (2006-present) *Scallion 1 (1995-2003, 2007-present) *The Peach (1998-2002) *Henry the Potato (2000-2009) *